1. Background of the Invention
The basic function of the industrial fan is to ventilate and cool the electrical apparatus. It usually needs one fan to be mounted in the electrical apparatus. The conventional cooling fan has a square and flat shape and has a generally square fan frame. However, some electrical apparatuses such as a router or a hub have a specific overall shape longer, wider or narrower than those of the usual ones. For a relatively bulky electrical apparatus, it will merely perform the cooling and ventilating function in the local area if only one fan is mounted in the electrical apparatus. Thus, it needs to mount multiple fans in the wide side of the electrical apparatus; otherwise it does not reach the purpose of effectively ventilating and cooling.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing an architecture of the conventional fan assembly. The three fan devices 11, 12, 13 respectively are independent fan units and respectively have fan frames 112, 122, 132 and pairs of power lines 111, 121, 131. In addition, each fan has four holes 14 on the respective fan frame for allowing the corresponding screws to be fixed tightly onto the electrical apparatus.
Presently, the assembling method of the ventilating and cooling fan devices in the electrical apparatus is to fix the multiple conventional fan frames one by one to the electrical apparatus by screws. It has a less elasticity of assembly. Moreover, it uses lots of screws for fixing the multiple conventional fan frames onto the electrical apparatus and hence it costs much unnecessary manufacturing cost and assembling time. In addition, each fan frame has an external pair of power lines. When the multiple fan frames are mounted in the electrical apparatus, there are many external pairs of power lines used in the electrical apparatus. As known, it is a trouble to arrange these external power lines and handle the entwining external power lines in the electrical apparatus.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to deal with the above-described situations encountered by the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an architecture for a heat-dissipating assembly, in which the hardware assembling cost and time can be reduced by using fewer screws and using an engaging assembling method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a heat-dissipating device which has a stream-guiding wall and can be assembled with another heat-dissipating device in parallel or in tiers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an architecture for a heat-dissipating assembly having a flexible assembling form.
It is still an object of the present invention to provide an assembling method for simplifying the power lines collection of multiple heat-dissipating devices.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an architecture for a heat-dissipating assembly having a fancy assembling type of multiple heat-dissipating devices.
It is another yet object of the present invention to provide an architecture for a heat-dissipating assembly, in which a specific heat-dissipating device can be replaced when the specific heat-dissipating device is failed.
According to the present invention, a heat-dissipating assembly includes a first heat-dissipating device having an engaging medium, and a second heat-dissipating device having a corresponding engaging medium for being engaged with the engaging medium of the first heat-dissipating device, thereby allowing the second heat-dissipating device to be combined with the first heat-dissipating device.
Certainly, the first heat-dissipating device can further include an additional engaging medium for being engaged with a corresponding engaging medium of a third heat-dissipating device, thereby allowing the third heat-dissipating device to be combined with the first heat-dissipating device.
Certainly, the second heat-dissipating device can further include an additional engaging medium for being engaged with a corresponding engaging medium of a fourth heat-dissipating device, thereby allowing the fourth heat-dissipating device to be combined with the second heat-dissipating device.
Certainly, each of the first heat-dissipating device, the second heat-dissipating device, the third heat-dissipating device and the fourth heat-dissipating device can be a centrifugal fan, an axial-flow fan or a cross fan, respectively.
Preferably, the engaging medium of the first heat-dissipating device is a protruding piece and the corresponding engaging medium of the second heat-dissipating device is a concavity.
Generally, the heat-dissipating assembly of the present invention is constructed by a plurality of heat-dissipating devices combined in parallel.
Generally, the heat-dissipating assembly of the present invention is constructed by a plurality of heat-dissipating devices combined vertically in parallel.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a heat-dissipating device includes a frame having at least one locating window for allowing the heat-dissipating device to inhale air and discharge airflow, and a stream-guiding wall formed beside the locating window; and at least one blade structure mounted in the locating window of the frame. The locating window has an inlet and an outlet, respectively disposed in the first plane and the second plane. The first plane and the second plane can be perpendicular to each other, or parallel with each other.
Preferably, the stream-guiding wall is disposed beside the inlet of the locating window.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a heat-dissipating assembly includes a plurality of heat-dissipating devices, each of which includes a frame having at least one locating window for allowing the heat-dissipating device to inhale air and discharge airflow, and a stream-guiding wall formed beside the locating window; and at least one blade structure respectively mounted in the locating window of the frame.
The present invention may best be understood through the following descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: